


Ethereal

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Break Up, Dancing, M/M, Moving On, Nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethereal: extremely delicate and light in a way that is too perfect for this world/heavenly or spiritual</p><p>Yugi breaks up with Tea. Mai and Tristan arrange a night out. Yugi dances with an enthralling stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the story is "My Eyes" by Nero.

~~~~The breakup had been surprisingly civil.

* * *

"Probably should have seen this coming." Mai sighed, but winked. Joey edged away. 

"That mean you've been checkin' me out this whole time?"

"Of course not, you dumbass!" Tristan snapped back in reply. "He's gay, not contagious."

* * *

"C'mon. You'll really like it." Mai pleaded. "It's new, clean and low-key. Dark in all the right places and hot in all of them."

"I'm gay, Mai."

"I checked, sweetheart. Unisex policy. Serves hetero and homo alike. LGBTQ accepted. All clientelle welcome."

"Have you been in?"

"Where do you think I got the information, sweetheart? C'mon. You're twenty-five and free! Live it up a little!"

* * *

Etherium. 

The bar Mai had dragged him to was, in fact, very dark. The figures roving through the crowd looked ghostly, like spectres in the mist that the floodlights created. The music was thick and blaring, the pulse of the crowd. The bar was illuminated in cloudy blue lighting from under the bar, just enough to show that there was one. 

He was wearing the same style of clothing that he always had: black leather full through, now that his school uniform was beyond him. 

Joey had been avoiding contact with him, but Mai wouldn't allow him to get distant. Tristan had been much more understanding, simply taking his admission for what it was. The only reason Serenity wasn't with him night was the fact she got a cold in the early hours of that morning. 

"She wanted me to tell you that she hopes you have a good time." Tristan had said. 

"Say thank you for me." He paused before looking up at Tristan again. "Do you think America's a nice place?"

The other man smiled kindly down at him. "Truth be told, I have no idea. I'm sure that it's great for business."

He nodded, looking around the bar. 

Tristan shook his head and grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Mai and Joey got us a booth by the dance floor."

"You don't actually  _expect_ me to dance, do you?"

"Once? Just for me? I know Tea's fine, but you've been out of sorts ever since you left her."

* * *

Mai, Joey and Tristan had disappeared from his sight, long ago left the booth. They had said they were going for drinks. That had been an hour ago. He looked out onto the floor and decided he lost nothing by joining the malleable crowd. It wasn't as if he recognized the music or had enough lyrics to sing to most of the time. May as well. 

Perhaps that was the idea. 

He fell away into the heat and lust that was the dance floor. 

* * *

This new song started slow, mellowing the crowd into a sway over a grind. He liked it more than some of the other music. 

Long-fingered hands attached to lean, strong arms encircled his waist.

" _My eyes_ . . . " The man behind him purred, voice deep and steady. " _. . . follow you around, around."_

He was tall, this stranger. He was tall and lean; sinewy, but strong, much like bamboo. He pressed their bodies flush, hands teasing at the area under his navel, but above his belt. He was simply dressed, to be in this bar. Jeans, if the buckle he could feel in his back was anything to tell by. Simple, black hiking boots, a whitish-blue button down with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. On his wrist, there was a small, childishly made bracelet with two simple block charms on it, shaped after children's lettered building blocks.  _SK_ , side by side, in blue. All it had on either side were small knots to keep the charms in place, the strap of the bracelet itself looking to be made of white yarn.

" _And I . . ._ " The stranger breathed the words into his ear alongside the woman singing. The hands swept up his chest, settling on the swell of his ribs, just below his nipples. " _. . . only ever look at you._ " _  
_

The stranger gasped in his ear, a erotic sound as he pulled his hips back. Hands, long-fingered, well-groomed and elegant, traced gently over his muscles. Atem would have been proud of the strength in his older body, would have loved to see how he had filled out and grew up into an image of the late Pharaoh.

" _So where you move . . ._ " They rocked and he arched, a thick moan bearing out of him as one hand drove back down, teasing along his thigh. He could feel the other man bending over, grinning as his sinful voice caressed over the lyrics as if he was licking them. " _. . . get a feeling I can't hide . . . It's after you . . . if we're gonna do this tonight."_

The man began to worry the edge of his ear between sharp teeth. " _My eyes . . . follow you around, around._ "

He moaned, reaching back to grab a fistful of the stranger's hair. One of the stranger's legs slipped between his own, rocking up into him. 

" _And I . . ._ " The man growled in his ear, tightening possessively around his apparent  _much_ smaller frame. " _. . . only ever look at you_."

He panted, gripping the hair tighter as his other hand reached to wrap around the stranger's forearm. He didn't try to stop it, and the other man didn't pause. 

" _So where you move . . . get a feeling I can't hide._ " The man hummed, nuzzling into the place just behind his ear. " _It's after you . . ._ " He rocked his hips, sliding pleasurably up onto the leg between his own. He could feel his pants stretch tight and suddenly became very much aware of his reaction. The man grinned again and licked up his neck, making him shiver uncontrolably. " _. . . if we're gonna do this tonight._ "

The music died off only to come back in powerful stabs of enthralling rhythm. It slowed, died, then built it's way back up into a strong and rapid beat. 

" _Swallow._ " The man whispered in time with the singer, two of his fingers dancing along Yugi's lips. He took them in, laving them up beautifully. He could only imagine how good he must have looked, considering the way his dance partner shuddered in pleasure. 

" _Swallow."_

_"Swallow."_

_"Swallow."_

His partner pulled the fingers from his mouth, abruptly spinning him around before taking his lips in a heart-stopping kiss. Lust, hunger and  _want_ rolled off the other man, making his self-esteem skyrocket. No one else made him feel this wonderful, like he was an unobtainable god with a single, devout worshipper. The leg found its way back between his and rubbed up against his particularly hard shaft, pressing roughly, passionately against him. 

He groaned, eyes closed, and grappled with the larger man, his hands yanking on black hair. The other man growled, biting his lip harshly before diving in with his tongue. 

When the other man finally let him stop for breath, he was turned around again, keeping their faces hidden from each other. 

"Perfect." The other man whispered, breathless, into his ear. "You're so perfect."

He laughed airily. "Not too bad yourself."

"Nothing like you. There never was, never will be." There was a gentle kiss placed against the nape of his neck, fingers stretching over his neck and caressing the skin there. 

He rolled his head to the side to give the other man more access. "You know me?"

"You're hard to forget." The stranger started sucking on his neck. 

He looked over at the other man.  _Oh. His hair's actually brown._  "From where?"

A deep rumbling chuckle shivered it's way up his spine and settled pleasantly in the pit of his stomach. "Once upon a duel, hmm?"

"Once upon a duel? Geez -  _Ohgod, hmm, yeah_ \- I've dueled so many people."

"My fault. I've been gone too long, I suppose."

"What's your name?"

One of those hands guided his attention to Joey and Tristan, who were combing the crowd, calling out his name. Another tender kiss to his neck and the strength and warmth of the other as gone. 

* * *

"Hello?"

" _Hey! I'm really glad you still have this number. Would've sucked if I'd have had to hack to call you._ "

"Who is this?"

" _Mokuba, silly! We're back in Japan now! Been a long time, huh?"_

"Mokuba? Wow. You sound so much different."

 _"_ _I imagine I do. You sound more like Yami now than ever before. Or do you call him Atem now that we know what his name was?_ "

"Yami's fine. Not like he's here to judge."

" _. . . Don't sound so down, okay? We gotta pick a place to meet and talk! We've missed so much out of each other's lives these past years!_ "

"This is gonna sound like a silly question, but when did you get in, Mokuba? Is Kai- Seto with you?"

" _Hehe, yeah. He is. We're both back home now! Glad to be, too. We got in around midnight. Why?"_ _  
_

"Curiosity, I suppose. I didn't think I would hear from you at such an early hour."

" _I slept a lot of the way on the plane. Seto flew. He's still asleep now, actually._ "

"So, when would you like to meet?"

" _This afternoon? I'm so excited to see you all again!"_

"Me too. You want me to call the others? We can all meet?"

" _How about just you and me first? I've been around a lot of businessmen and it makes me antsy._ "

"No problem. We'll ease you in."

" _Thanks. And Yugi?_ "

"Hmm?"

" _Seto can't sleep after he flies._ "

* * *

A month later seen Mokuba's birthday party. Only a small group of people were invited, of which he was one. 

Mokuba had gained two feet in height, leveling him off at 5' 10".  _Why is everyone so fucking tall?!_ He'd also outgrown his long hair, having chopped it off and pushed it forward, creating a spiky tent over his head, the sides cut close to the scalp.

They'd been in the mansion for well over three hours. They'd had dinner, dessert and given gifts. Currently, Tristan, Joey and Mokuba were involved in a very heated battle on whatever game console Mokuba produced while Serenity and Mai talked off to the side. He made his general excuses before disappearing from the room, bored out of his skull. There was only so long that Smash Bros could remain interesting. And he wasn't into that sort of game, no matter how many times they had tried to talk him into it. 

* * *

Wandering through the empty halls of the massive house. 

" _My eyes . . . follow you around, around._ "

His head snapped up. It had come from further down the hall. 

" _And I . . . only ever look at you._ "

A thick, deep voice resonated alongside the high one of the singer. 

" _So when you move . . . get a feeling I can't hide . . . It's up to you . . . if we're gonna do this tonight._ "

He started to run.

* * *

He watched, peering in from the half-assed closed door into the stark blue bedroom. Seto lay spread across his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His voice echoed with pleasant reminders of his night in Etherium, of the dim light and the stolen touches. Those phantoms had lingered in his waking days and his nightly dreams, featured almost exclusively. 

"My eyes . . . " Seto hummed, smiling pleasantly to himself, one hand under his head and the other resting on his stomach. " . . . follow you around, around. And I . . . only ever look at you."

He pushed the door open further, but Seto was so involved in his song that he didn't care to notice. 

"So when you move . . . get a feeling I can't hide . . . "

"It's up to you . . . "

Seto snapped up, tense and alarmed. He stared back, trying his best not to shake or run. " . . . if we're gonna do this tonight . . . "

"How the hell did you get in here?" Seto snapped.

"How long have I been perfect?"

The billionaire's glare sharpened. "Since before you started in with that slut, Tea."

He frowned. "Tea's not a slut."

"What do you want from me?" Seto sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you leave me there?"

"The mutt was looking for you. He'd have shit a brick if I'd have taken you. And why the fuck would I tell you? So you can, what? Humiliate me some more?"

"I don't-"

"Sure you don't." Seto laughed sharply, looking away.

He walked forwards, coming to stand between Seto's legs. He reached up and pulled off his customary collar. A yellowed bruise stood out on his skin. 

"Did you intend to humiliate me? To mark me up and leave me there like a cheap whore?"

"Don't twist-"

"Then stop doing it to me!"

Seto seemed taken aback, surprise clear across his features. " . . . Sorry."

Yugi pushed him back onto the bed, crawling up his lean and wired frame. "I took after the Pharaoh a lot since we graduated. However, I'm  _not_  him. This doesn't have to be one over the other you know." He grinned as he leaned forwards, taking one of Seto's lean and long hands, tracing two of the fingers over his mouth.

" _Swallow_ , right?"

Seto flipped them over, grinning the way a tiger would stalking wounded prey. 

"I can do much more than that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
